Waking up
by Darkanny
Summary: Jack wakes up after going under the knife and the anesthesia still hasn't worn off. Based on the video of the guy not recognizing his wife after surgery.


As soon as the man in the hospital bed started to rouse, the brunet hurried to take off the camera from his bag and turn it on, focusing the lense on the pale face scrunching up as he woke up.

Hiccup had been told by Jack's father that he had always been a light weight concerning anesthesia, mentioning a funny story of the time he had a wisdom teeth removed and spent the evening laying face down in the garden, talking to the mole people underground about melon-flavored snow.

So, he was not about to miss the chance to get whatever Jack would do on tape after he woke up from his appendectomy. The albino grumbled and groaned, his hand coming to his forehead, shielding his light eyes from the white light of the room. Hiccup chuckled and reached blindly to the small plate a nurse has left beforehand, fetching a single cracker and handing it to Jack, who grabbed it unconciously before noticing it and guiding it to his mouth.

He munched on it absentmindedly, his eyes not really staring at anything, he just kept taking small bites of the cracker. "Eat the cracker" Hiccup told him, looking at him through the lense, an entertained smile on his face.

"Need som' water" Jack mumbled, taking a bite and turning his head to the side oposite to where Hiccup was standing.

"They're bringing you some right now" He kept recording as Jack started to whine, moving around and mumbling incoherently, hiccuping and fumbling with the covers while holding the cracker still in his hand.

Jack turned again and found Hiccup at his side, and he seemed out of it, as if he hadn't noticed there was someone else in the room at all, which he probably didn't. He pointed at the brunet with the biscuit and furrowed his brow, staring at him intently. "Did the doctor send you?" His mouth stayed a bit open at the end of the sentence, as Hiccup tried to not burst out laughing at his confused face. "Man, you're eyecandy"

Hiccup couldn't help it and laughed aloud, trying to keep the camera steady in his shaking hands. He was glad it was too early and he was the only of Jack relatives or friends around at this time, he would share the video later, but for now the moment was all his.

Jack closed his eyes and started scratching his nose, trying to get his words together. "Ya're the prettiest guy I've ever seen" He stated, raising his voice a bit in wonder, opening his eyes again and staring at the freckled face smiling at him. "Are you a model?"

The brunet chuckled again, a bit airy at the unexpected question. "Nope, but I'm gonna be right here with you" His smile softened at the way Jack kept on staring at him. "Just eat your cracker, you need to eat now"

"What's yer name?"

"My name's Hamish, I'm your husband" Hiccup watched how Jack's eyes widened and his expression changed from disoriented to amazed in a split second.

"My husband?!" Jack gazed at him, jaw slack and eyes shining. After Hiccup confirmed it with a small 'yep' he brought his hand to his face and dropped half of the cracker into his mouth, trying to make sense of it all. "Holy shit" He tried to get up to sit but couldn't do more than wriggle around, giving up and staring back into Hiccup's amused green eyes. "_Damn"_

Hiccup noticed the door open and heard something tinkle softly against the smooth surface of the table on the other side of the room, having half a mind to go and get the water the nurse had just dropped in, but deciding Jack was being too funny at the moment to stop recording. Oh, how much blackmail he would get from this.

Jack just kept on talking, still seemingly shocked at re-meeting his own partner. "How long?"

"Just eat the cracker, you're just waking up" Hiccup hurried him up, he would stop filming the moment Jack was done with the task at hand. It could take as much as an hour, being the dreamy state he was in.

"Do we've children?" He asked, almost confused, looking at Hiccup up and down, forgetting for a moment he was indeed a male.

Hiccup brought his free hand to his mouth, he wasn't sure if Jack would consider all the laughing offensive right now. "Not yet" He decided to keep the game a while, going with whatever the albino was saying. "Just keep eating your cracker"

"But it's so haaard" He whined, taking another bite nonetheless. "How long've we been married?" He didn't seem to want to drop the subject, it warmed Hiccup's heart a bit more than what he would admit.

"A loooong time" Three years was a long time, alright, but if he told him so Jack would never shut up, asking questions about everything and more.

"Oh my god, I hit the jackpot!" He sounded as if about to cry, craddling his face in his hands. Hiccup laughed louder and guided Jack's hand with his own to get the biscuit to his mouth. It was like feeding Jack's little sister when she was little…well, little-er. Jack looked at his face again, his slightly sunken eyes slowly gaining more shine the longer he stared at Hiccup. "Lemme see yer face…" Hiccup complied, moving to the side of the bed so he could get closer while keeping the camera in place, a big smile ever present on his face. "Man, your teeth are perfect"

He was almost afraid to tell him otherwise, his slightly crooked teeth nothing like the perfect pearls that were beginning to show at the small smile growing in the pale man's face. He was surprised Jack's friend Thiana hadn't materialized in the room at the mention of the words 'teeth' and 'perfect' together in the same sentence.

"Turn around, lemme see you" Jack drawled out, moving his hand weakly. Hiccup shook his head and told him to eat his cracker for the hundredth time. Jack looked at him for a moment, frowning deeply. "We're married?" He asked again, and Hiccup wondered if the anesthesia was really that strong. "Did I give you that ring?" He pointed at the golden band that glinted in the freckled man's hand, not noticing the matching one in his own.

"Aham" Hiccup could see he was slipping under again, his eyes droopy and hand falling, and lowered his voice to not disturb him.

"Man…" Jack mumbled one last time, letting his hand drop the rest of the cracker into his mouth, his eyes closing and falling asleep instantly, soft snores coming from his nose.

Hiccup turned off the camera and put it back in his bag, brushing Jack's slightly longer than usual bangs away from his face, feeling him lean into the touch when his warm hand travelled down to his cheek. He turned and grabbed the mug and glass in the table, pouring some water in the glass and setting it down on the small desk next to Jack's bed, adding a straw just in case.

He was about to sit down and get a book out when there was a knock at the door, the nurse from before gently asking him to leave the room so she could perform some tests on Jack while he was asleep. Hiccup nodded and slipped out of the room, walking to the cafeteria to get himself something that for the love of god weren't crackers.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, why was everyone looking at me so weird this morning?" Jack said as he closed the door of the car after getting into the passenger's side, talking over his shoulder to Hiccup as he put away the bag his husband had used to change his clothes before leaving the hospital.<p>

Hiccup shrugged and closed the door, moving to get himself into the driver's seat, leaning over Jack to strap him up, flicking his nose at the albino's pout for not letting him do it himself. "No idea, maybe you look a little different after being in bed for so long"

"But I'm pretty sure Aster was laughing at me. Not that that's strange, but it was as if he didn't want me to notice. Also Tooth and North, and I'm pretty sure if he could talk Sandy would have been shouting the whole time" He jumped when the car started moving, still a bit drowzy from the time in.

Hiccup hummed, a smirk making his way into his face. "I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry about it"

Jack huffed but nodded anyway, propping his elbow on the door and resting his head on his hand, his eyes slowly turning to stare at the brunet. He caught the shine of the sunlight reflecting off his left hand, specifically the nice ring on his finger, and smiled to himself before turning his eyes back to the road.

He felt his stomach grumble and looked down at his tummy, poking it as if he'd forgotten it was there. Hospital food was never enough and he hadn't gotten much before leaving. "Hey Hic, do you have something around here to eat? Like, crackers or something?"

It was lucky they were at a red light, for Hiccup groaned and thumped his forehead against the steering wheel, but pointing at the bag in the back seat anyway. Jack wormed his way to reach for it and gingerly took the small pack from the outer pocket, happily nomming on them the rest of the way.


End file.
